


We belong together

by Mc_Fassy



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), aidean - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Plot, Slash, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Fassy/pseuds/Mc_Fassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean are in a long-distance relationship for almost three years now and although it works out very well, they both crave for the other so much that it drives them crazy. As a reaction, Dean decides to visit Aidan spontaneously and sets the ball rolling. The visit turns out to be changing more about their relationship than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We belong together

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired from a prompt I got on Tumblr. Here it is:  
> http://dreamvention.tumblr.com/post/63765101551/aidean-prompt
> 
> And here's a fanart I made because I was so inspired by this fic:  
> http://dreamvention.tumblr.com/post/64703196433/it-needed-a-second-look-for-him-to-realize-who-was

It was one of those evenings that Dean asked himself if it was possible to die of missing someone so badly. He turned on his laptop and waited for it to start properly. It was already 2 years old and not that quick, but he loved this notebook and would use it as long as it didn’t fall into pieces. He had a short look at the clock. It was 10pm and he was already feeling slightly tired but he didn’t mind as long as he could see his boyfriend’s dorky face on the screen.  
Aidan and him skyped every day at this time, 10pm for Dean, 10am for Aidan. And it definitely meant something that Aidan got his sleepy ass out of his bed to meet him on skype. When Dean logged in he saw that this time the Irish was already online. He didn’t have to wait 5 seconds for his call.  


“You’re quick today.” were Dean’s first words when he saw him. Aidan seemed to be awake for at least 20 minutes, otherwise he wouldn’t even be able to keep his eyes open. Obviously, he had showered already, since his black curls were still wet.  
“Couldn’t wait to see you, Deano.” Aidan answered and rested his chin on his hand, as he always did when they talked. “Wish I could without that screen between us.” he added, his voice losing some of its previous vitality.  
“Oh, Aid. I’m sorry, I wish it was that easy.” Dean answered and tried not to let the puppy eyes gaze burn through his chest and tear it apart. It was too late already, he felt the familiar discarnate pain squeezing his chest so tightly that he couldn’t breathe properly.  
“Anyway, how was your day?” Aidan asked, trying to chase away the bitter atmosphere.  
“Exhaustive, as always.”  
“Babe, do you even know the term holiday?” the younger asked and eyed him with a gaze that demanded him to take some time off. But Dean wanted to finish that series of photographs he had started two months ago. And he had to, if he wanted his photos to be part of the oncoming exhibition in Wellington’s City and Sea museum.  
“Oh, I do know it. But I like to be busy, you know that.” He explained, taking the last sip of his lukewarm black tea.  


“I hope you finish it soon so I can take the next flight and see you and your work.”  
Dean chuckled. Aidan always said that he’d do that but they both knew he was too busy. At the moment he had a month holiday but that could change anytime. Thanks to the Hobbit movies his carreer had developed way better than they had expected. If Dean hadn’t preferred to deepen his own works of art he would have the same problem, most likely.  
“That would be great.” He hummed and smiled at Aidan’s face on screen. The connection from Ireland to New Zealand wasn’t the fastest so it took a second before he could loose himself in the smile that Aidan returned. “I love you, Aid.” The blond added and felt his heart melt when he saw Aidan’s flattered grin.  
“I love you too, you cheesy moron.”  


  


It was always like that. Lovely insults, telling each other how hard it was to be half the world apart and love-confessions. The relationship wasn’t easy but somehow they both had managed to keep it running for almost three years now. Dean sighed when he closed his laptop after almost two hours of chatting with Aidan.  
There was one thing though that he hadn’t told the other. He had almost finished his photographs and he only needed a few days yet to organize all the stuff and get everything clear with the museum. He couldn’t avoid a joyful grin when he looked at the plane ticket he had bought not a week ago. It would be a great surprise for Aidan when he stood at his door in two days.  
Buying the tickets hadn’t been a hard decision, for the Irish couldn’t hide his melancholy completely during their skype conversations, as much as he tried. It had torn Dean’s heart in two to not only see him like that but to feel exactly the same. During the days he kept himself busy and distracted but in the evening, when he came home and noone was waiting for him, he felt like the lonliest person in the world. He simply needed this sappy, amiable man at his side to be happy.  


  


Two days and an incredinbly stressful flight from Wellington to Dublin later he was there. Dean had thought he would lose his mind on the plane, wanting to kick that stupid snotty-nosed brat next to him into pieces. He was a very child-loving, patient and kind-hearted man, but the fact that he finally was on his way to the love of his life sitting next to the most impertinent boy he had ever laid eyes upon was a real torture to his nerves. He had jumped out of the plane and almost run to get his trunk in time. As soon as possible he had thrown himself into the next taxi and muttered Aidan’s address under his breath. Allowing himself a few moments to calm down, Dean imagined the expression on Aidan’s face when he saw him, which raised a lovesick smile on his lips. Only a few miles seperated them now, only a few more moments before he could close his arms around Aidan’s slender waist and feel his warm and needy lips on his own.  
His imagination got a bit too vivid during the next moments though and Dean had to open his eyes to stop fantasizing and avoid helplessly growing hard. Luckily the taxi driver didn’t pay any attention to him, so he didn’t recognize the awkward position the blond sat in.  


  


It took him 15 minutes until he stood directly in front of the small house he had only been to a few times. God, he had missed it so much. Now that he stood in front of it he felt a burning need in his chest and a well-known heat run through his veins. Dean took the three steps to the front door at once and hastily pressed the electric bell about twenty short times in a row. With his trunk still in his right hand he waited for the familiar voice to ask who it was. After half a minute of complete silence he rang again, even more urgently, if that was even possible.  
“Fuck, Aid, don’t tell me you’re not home! PLEASE!” Dean cursed and rang a third time. Nobody answered. Frustrated from not being able to surprise him, he got his phone out and pressed onto Aidan’s face on the screen of his smartphone in order to call him.  
When he heard a phone ring he jumped in nervousness. He heard a muttered ‘Ah, fuck’ and the rustling of plastic bags. Dean needed a moment to understand, but then hang on quickly and grinned like a child at his surprise birthday party. Aidan had been shopping and was coming back right now. As soon as he walked past the high hedge and opened the gate of the metal fence without lifting his gaze Dean was about to explode.  
The black haired was carrying three big bags stuffed with groceries and hadn’t been able to get his phone out of his trousers fast enough because he was barely able to move. When he wanted to get his key out he threw a short look at the front door.  


  


It needed a second look for him to realize who was waiting there. His mouth fell open and he forgot about the key.  
“Hello, Aidan.” Dean said, barely able to himself, yet this situation was golden and he didn’t want to ruin it. The Irish looked at him as if he saw a ghost, obviously not believing his own eyes. “’Been planning a self-made dinner for me?” the blond asked in reference to the stuffed bags with a cheeky grin, knowing very well that his boyfriend was a horrible cook.  
A second later it finally sunk in.  
“Oh my fucking god.” Aidan muttered, letting go of his bags and everything else, spilling the groceries all over the floor and stumbling over a package of orange juice as he made his way to him. Dean dropped his own trunk, which he still had held in his hand, and threw himself right into Aidans longing arms.  


  


It was like a dream. Dean could smell Aidan’s shampoo mixing up with his own special scent as he buried his face at the other’s neck and laughed merrily. Aidan in return hugged him so tightly that Dean almost lost his feet, thanks to their height difference. He tangled his hands in those soft dark curls he admired so much and felt a happy gasp brush over his own neck. For a few moments none of them moved as much as an inch, but then, as if it had been a stage direction, they let go only enough to smash their lips together and lose themselves in the sensation of the first kiss in what felt like centuries. Dean let his hands wander further through that curly hair, messing it up even more than it was anyway, and clinged to him as if his life depended on it. Aidan meanwhile explored Dean’s back with both his hands as if it was all new to him and ended up on the spot where jeans clung lazily to the curve of his ass, cockily sliding his thumbs under the waistband.  
“Christ, I’ve missed you...” Aidan huffed between more kisses, Dean unwilling to let him go just now “you and your touch... your lips, god...”  
“Me too, babe. Me too.” Dean murmured before he pressed another intense kiss to the other’s lips, sliding his tongue over them and gasping when it met Aidan’s. They would have been able to do that for hours straight but after a while Dean let go to look his lover in the eye.  
“I think we should relocate this to your bedroom.” he huffed and received a chuckle.  
“I’ll try to keep my hands off you as long as I can but I won’t promise anything.” Aidan answered in a low voice, grinning that mischievous grin that Dean fell for and squeezing his bottom with both his hands before he dared to let go. He took Dean’s hand though and dragged him to the door, fumbling with the key.  


“Aid, wait! What about that mess here?”  
“Ah, forget that. I can’t wait. I’m afraid I might wake up any second and miss the sexy time.”  
Dean laughed but pulled the other back nonetheless.  
“Come on, we have to collect that. Here, I’m helping you.” He said and kneeled down to start stuffing the groceries back into the bags. Unwillingly, Aidan helped him after having opened the front door and parking Dean’s trunk in the corridor. They collected everything and carried it into the kitchen. Aidan closed the front door with his foot, dropped the bags onto the kitchen table and was on Dean as soon as he had his hands free. He hugged him from behind and let his fingers find their way under a white t-shirt.  
“I don’t know why you’re here but I’m incredibly happy you are, Deano.” he hummed and started to kiss the other’s neck.  
“It’s only because I’m a genious and finished my work earlier than planned.” Dean said and leaned back against the warm chest, tilting his head to give Aidan better access.  
“I think you’re more of a cocky bastard than a genious for not telling me that you’d come.” The taller countered, chuckling mildly and leaving small love marks where he had knibbled on the skin a bit too much.  
“Am I? Seems to me that you’re rather happy to see me.”  


With those words Dean let his hand slide between them and gave Aidan’s member a mocking squeeze, realizing how needy his lover was once more.  
“Nngh... I need you, Dean.” he huffed into the other’s ear, drawing a quiet gasp from his lips.  
“I know, love. I know. And I need you, that’s why I’m here. I couldn’t go on any longer without you.”  
The shorter one turned around and lay his arms around Aidan once more, pulling him as close as possible and biting his lip when he recognized the bulge pressing against his lower belly. It didn’t disturb him. Instead of answering, Aidan cupped his face in his hands and kissed him so very tenderly that Dean felt his legs turn into jelly. He leaned back to the kitchen table and slipped his hands under the waitsband of the other’s black jeans, which only remained at the hipbones thanks to the belt that Dean had presented him a year ago. It was nice to see that Aidan wore it every day but right now, he didn’t want it there.  
“We should get down to business, otherwise I’m gonna ravish a teapot soon.” Dean muttered, shamelessly rubbing their crotches together and gaining an aroused moan from Aidan.  
“I don’t have a teapot.” he said, almost laughing at the pure image.  
“Then we should just fuck already, what do you think?” the blond said, hands crawling under Aidan’s shirt and opening it from bottom to top.  
“Christ, yes, definitely.”  


Without any further hesitation Aidan grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him up the stairs into the bedroom directly under the roof. There they entangled into more kisses and touches before they fell onto the soft matress, Aidan on top and claiming his lips in a rush of endorphins and erection that couldn’t be ignored anymore.  
It didn’t take them more than half a minute to undress each other and throw the clothes out of the way. While Aidan reached over to his nighttable to get out the bottle of lube Dean couldn’t help but admire the perfect body that belonged to the man he loved. Before Aidan could climb on top of him again, Dean sat up and met him half way, their erections clashing between their bellies and hands tracking over skin in a desperate need of contact. He pushed the Irish gently down and leaned over him, stealing another kiss from his lips before he tracked down his chest and belly to end up facing Aidan’s hardened manhood.  
With a cocky grin into his direction he leaned forward and closed his lips around its head, sucking teasingly and drinking from the sounds he received in return.  
“Aah... fuck, Dean...” he moaned and gripped the bedsheet so tightly the knuckles turned white. While Dean swallowed a nasty laugh and let the dick slide deeper and deeper into his mouth, Aidan arched his back and pushed his head into the pillows, begging with his body language for more. And who was he to refuse him so? They had both longed for each other long enough already and Dean loved the unsteady breathing and the swallowed groans he caused him.  


So he continued his work and sucked Aidan’s dick as skillfully as he could, making sure that it wasn’t too rough to make the other come already. But as horny as he was, Aidan was losing control soon enough and whimpered helplessly, showing that he couldn’t take much of that now.  
“Haah, D-Dean, wait... Ah, gods, I don’t want to come yet.” He moaned and exhaled in relief when his lover pulled back.  
“Sorry, I won’t endure long today.” He added voicelessly, sitting up and softly stroking Dean’s cheek.  
“Don’t worry, I’m close without even a touch yet.” Dean answered, rolling down and pulling Aidan on top again. “Please just take me already. I want to feel you.”  
More wasn’t needed to make Aidan open the bottle of lube and pour some on his fingers. He bent over and let his hands slip between Dean’s legs to stroke him once, just as a teasing, before he aimed for that precious hole. It didn’t take much preparation, Dean had enough control over his body to take Aidan’s fingers in easily.  
Aidan asked nevertheless. “Do you need more time or is it okay if I-“  
“Please, go –aaah... on, Aid. Please.” Dean moaned, already trembling from the pleasure the fingers had caused. He watched Aidan coat himself in lube and then taking in the right position, bending down afterwards. He knew exactly that when he did that, he caused a friction on Dean’s dick that always made him come, captured between their bellies and being rubbed in between.  


As soon as the Irish moved forward they both broke out into pleased cries and aroused groans that filled the air like a symphony. As Aidan sheathed himself in Dean’s heat they clinged to each other once more, grabbing strands of hair and biting shoulders. Luckily Aidan didn’t wait long before he started moving back and forth in a steady rhythm that made Dean see stars. He brushed over his prostate with every few movements and soon he wasn’t more than a trembling, moaning mess. The rolling of the Irish’s hips drove him insane and made him flinch with every thrust.  
“Aaah, Aidan! Fuck... nngh, I ca- I can’t!” he groaned, steadying himself by gripping the frame at the end of the bed and helping to get even deeper penetration.  
“Ah... w-wait, let me... aah” The dark-haired bit his own lip and allowed himself to completely let go, thrusting into Dean and building up enough friction on both of their dicks to finish them simultaneously. He lost a short cry of pleasure when he came into the other, losing himself batch-wise. Only a second later Dean joined him, muscles contorting and groaning wildly as streams of his climax smeared between their bellies while Aidan rode out every wave of pleasure.  


As soon as his orgasm had let go of him Dean opened his eyes lazily and eyes the other, smiling an exhausted smile and losing a soft chuckle.  
“Man, that was past due.” he whispered, unable to find his voice just then. Aidan chuckled as well, stabilizing himself with his forearms pressed into the matress.  
“Oh yes, it was. Thanks for coming.” He hummed and kissed him softly before he added “And thanks for visiting as well.”  
Dean couldn’t help but laugh and kiss Aidan again. It was a sloppy, lazy kiss, but expressing their love nonetheless.  
“Babe... we need a shower.” The blong mumbled without parting their lips. Aidan agreed by humming, yet he didn’t move. And he didn’t for the next few minutes, for he was too busy kissing Dean senseless.  


  


After a while though they had managed to shower and get dressed again, even if it meant only putting on pants and a shirt. Dean had borrowed one of Aidan’s, which was a little bit oversized but smelled so nicely like him.  
Aidan carried the trunk upstairs while Dean put away the groceries that were still in the bags. When he did that he recognized how hungry he was. The last time he’d eaten was on plane and that had neither been much nor good, so he decided to find something to cook.  
“Love, I’m hungry. Mind if I throw something into a pan?” he called and saw Aidan coming down the stairs already.  
“Sounds great. I hope you find something to cook, I’m a disaster at making more than fried eggs or packet soup, that’s why I don’t buy much ‘cookable’ stuff.” Aidan said, curling his brows into a worried line.  
“Oh, I’ll find something. Sometimes when I don’t have time to go to the supermarket I have to deal with less that what you have now.”  
Apart from forgetting to supply enough groceries, Dean was a natural at cooking. Aidan knew that already, yet he was surprised how he managed to create an insultingly good smelling rice stew in less than half an hour. While the Irish had run around the house cleaning and tidying up he felt his stomach contort at the scent. When he threw some pieces of clothe into the washing machine he heard Dean getting plates out.  


“What about a movie?” Aidan suggested, prancing to his incredible collection of DVDs in the shelves in the living room. “You said you haven’t seen the new James Bond yet.”  
“Put it on!” Dean said from the kitchen, putting the pan under water so that it was easier to clean later on. Then he came in to the living room, holding both plates in his hands and aiming for the sofa. As soon as he sat down Aidan had started the DVD, taking place right next to him shortly after.  
“Thanks for cooking.” He said in a loving voice, placing a sweet kiss on Dean’s cheek.  
“You’re welcome. I like the way we function hand in hand.” Dean said, throwing a suspicious look at Aidan, who seemed to get the hint. There was a short break before the blond went on with what he wanted to say.  


“Aid, we’re togethter now for almost tree years and we live at different sides of the earth. I wonder how we’ve even made it so far. Honestly, I have no idea, I’m going crazy each day I have to spend living so far away. Have you... uhm... have you thought about living together? Because I have. More than once” He started, half turning towards him and laying a hand on his tight. “I don’t want to be seperated from you anymore. I want to live on the same fucking continent at least.”  
Aidan watched him with wide eyes and a gaze that was partly nervous and partly happy.  
“I would have thought that you’d suggest to move together, but fine, if you want to take it slow and start with the continent, fine. I’m fine with that.” Aidan replied, grinning dorkishly. Dean smacked his tight, but couldn’t avoid a grin.  
“I’m being serious.”  
“So am I. Christ, Dean, I want nothing more than move together. I have thought about it for a few months now and... yeah, I’m willing to move to New Zealand.”  
Dean couldn’t believe what he heard. He would have thought that another discussion would be necessary to chose a place where they could live, so he was unable to speak for a moment. “A-are you sure? I mean, you’ve been to New Zealand, but Aidan. That’s a big thing, moving so far away.”  
Aidan made a surprised face. “Fuck, I thought New Zealand was right next to Europe!”  
He received another smack for that comment, but in the next second Dean had grabbed his hands.  
“It would mean the world to me if you moved in. You know my apartment, it’s big enough for two. As a start it’ll be fine, but we can search for something else if you want.” Dean said, voice low and full of love. It was almost ridiculous how easy it was to develop their relationship. They had never had big arguments and they often thought the same, even if they thought completely differently, as ironic as that was.  
“I can’t wait.” Aidan simply said, leaning in and kissing him once more, still smiling. “If I wouldn’t suck at raising such issues I would have asked a year ago. And if you hadn’t asked now I would’ve stood in front of your door with my entire household sooner or later.”  
“You’re a complete mess, Aidan Turner.” Dean said and chuckled.  
“Might be. But I’m your mess.”  
“Indeed you are. And what would chaos be without order next to it?”  
“I’m too messy to come up with a proper answer to that.”  
They both giggled and kissed again before they finally started the movie and had supper. But instead watching, they mostly cuddled and kissed and enjoyed each other’s presence.


End file.
